<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Bastardo de Winterfell by Uchiha_no_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058080">El Bastardo de Winterfell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_no_Hime/pseuds/Uchiha_no_Hime'>Uchiha_no_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_no_Hime/pseuds/Uchiha_no_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow era el bastardo de Winterfell.<br/>No tenía derecho a exigir nada.<br/>Pero se permitía ser egoísta con ella. Solo ella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow &amp; Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El Bastardo de Winterfell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Nada de Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenece, todo es de George RR Martin.<br/>Esta historia también esta subida en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.net<br/>Espero que lo disfruten</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Snow era un bastardo.</p><p>Se sentaba lejos de la familia Stark, cenaba en silencio y no hablaba con nadie. Tenía que pasar desapercibido, que nadie lo notara, no molestar o interponerse en el camino de otro. Tenía que fingir no existir. Él era diferente. Solo tenías que fijarte en su aspecto para saberlo; cabello oscuro, cara alargada y ojos grises, alto pero delgado. Era la típica apariencia Stark, y aun así era un extraño cuando se paraba junto a los Stark reales, con su cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules y facciones suaves. El único que se parecía a él era su propio padre, e incluso él se sentía como un extraño en ocasiones.</p><p>Jon Snow era un bastardo.</p><p>Y como tal, había aprendido a que no tenía los mismos derechos que los niños de alta cuna. Su nacimiento no era más que una muestra de descontrol y pasión desenfrenada, como bastardo era la representaba viva de todo eso. Desde pequeño aprendió a no darlo todo cuando entrenaba con Robb, a no soltar la respuesta correcta a pesar de saberla cuando Luwin preguntaba. Aprendió a que nunca debía exigir o esperar. Era un bastardo, no tenía derecho a desear o querer.</p><p>Pero él rompió esa regla.</p><p>En su vida nunca había deseado o querido algo hasta que llegó Arya a la familia. Entonces todo cambió. Arya era especial. Lucía igual que él, lo amaba incondicionalmente y siempre buscaba pasar tiempo junto a él.</p><p>Jon Snow era un bastardo pero se permitió ser egoísta con ella.</p><p>No decía nada cuando se escabullía de la Septa Mordane, se escapaban a las cocinas por un refrigerio, pasaban horas juntos. Jon Snow no podía permitirse querer nada, pero él la quería a ella.</p><p>Arya, la única persona que lo vió como era y lo amó, la única con la que se sentía totalmente cómodo, que lo perseguía por todo el lugar y le exigía enseñarle a usar a una espada.</p><p>Ella era la excepción a la regla de no poder desear nada.</p><p>Por eso, cuando la carta del bastardo Bolton llegó a sus manos lo único que pudo pensar era en ayudarla. No podía imaginarla en la cama de nadie, mucho menos en la del bastardo. Cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, lo haría pagar. Pagaría por todo lo que le haya hecho a su Arya.</p><p>Sabía lo que haría, estaba completando un plan para salvar a Arya. Pero pasó lo único que no podría haber previsto. Sus hermanos lo traicionaron.</p><p>Y ahora Arya seguía cautiva. Sin él para ayudarla.</p><p>"Clávala por el extremo puntiagudo"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aclaración:<br/>Este pequeño relato se puede leer como relación platónica o romántica<br/>No duden en dejar sus pensamientos en los comentarios</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>